


Slap Fight

by Shipaholic



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Violence, Dominant!Light, Established Sexual Relationship, Genital Torture (mild), L is a little shit, Loud Sex, M/M, Marking, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, PWP, Painplay, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism, Top!Light, Unsafe Sex, bottom!L, one reference to child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipaholic/pseuds/Shipaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L makes a request. It gets out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap Fight

It wasn’t such a strange request.

“Light-kun, I would like you to slap me hard in the face.”

“Deal,” Light said, without looking up from his laptop.

L shuffled over on the bed and closed the laptop. This was rude, which wasn’t out of character, and jolted Light out of the useless train of thought he’d been trapped in for the past half hour. Probably for the best, then. He glared at L anyway, for appearances’ sake.

“Are you trying to get me to slap you right now? Sorry, my tolerance for annoyance is quite high these days.”

“I meant that I wanted you to slap me in a sexual context.”

Light paused. He surveyed L.

“Why?”

“Because it will turn me on.” All of L’s stares were deadpan, but Light had a good handle on their variations. This was the L-equivalent of rolling his eyes.

“Pain turns you on? Or having visible marks? Or being dominated? Or -” Light chuckled. “My hands?”

“Yes.” L’s eyes were dark and deep. He hadn’t moved since closing Light’s laptop, but in the moment he seemed closer.

Light wetted his lips. “When did you have in mind?”

“Now is fine.” L undid the handcuffs with a press of his thumb (fingerprint recognition - Light had scoffed when he’d first found out) and tugged his shirt over his head with no preamble.

Light put his laptop aside and joined him. Why not.

* * *

 

So, here they were.

Light knelt on the bed, naked, and contemplated L. L had reverted to his usual crouch, fetal and otherworldly with blue-ish pale skin. It seemed more like a protective curl in view of what Light was about to do. It also hid his lap. Light wondered how quickly he’d get hard from this.

Light shifted up the bed until he could have wrapped his arms around L. He didn’t. He decided on impulse that he wanted L kneeling normally, and urged the bony knees down onto the mattress. L shifted as if reacting to a brand new sensation. He raised a finger to his mouth and nibbled on it like a nervous animal. Light caught it and held L’s hands down to rest on his thighs. Small trembles betrayed L’s discomfort.

Light brushed L’s hair back from the side of his face. There was a flush of colour already in the bloodless cheeks. Light wondered how hard he should do it. L would expect him to get it right on the first try.

Light thought back to their first tennis match, and had to bite back a smile.

His arm snapped round. L’s head jerked sideways with an eye-watering crack.

Light felt the sting bloom into his palm. He stared at the livid mark rising on L’s cheekbone.

L’s eyes were wide open, gazing at nothing. His breathing was slightly elevated. It wasn’t enough. Light did it again. This time his palm hurt less, as if he’d numbed it with the first blow.

Light slapped him a third time. L’s whole body flinched sideways. He looked like a child getting a beating.

Light was suddenly sure he’d horribly misjudged. His heart stopped. Apologies stammered to his lips, falling over themselves and getting stuck in the door. Before he could voice them, L’s arm swung round in a perfect arc and delivered a ringing slap to Light’s face.

Light grabbed his own cheek, staring at L like an idiot. The skin under his hand was searing hot.

“What the fuck -”

L put his entire body into the second slap. He switched hands, hitting Light’s other cheek with a crack like a whip. Light’s face was on fire. Through streaming eyes, he saw L smiling like he’d just pulled the world’s best practical joke.

Light growled and punched him.

It was an instinctive move, and he didn’t regret it. He knocked L sideways and launched himself on top of him, pinning L’s bent legs beneath the full length of his body. L twisted and scratched at his eyes. Light turned his head away and got a handful of hair nearly yanked out of his scalp; he snatched out blindly, caught L’s wrist and crushed the bones between his fingers until L’s pulse was jackhammering against the pad of his hand.

L bucked like a mule and almost threw Light off, but Light knew he’d already won and it was only a matter of sticking it out. He held the scrabbling body down, amazed at the strength in L’s wiry frame, and wriggled his pelvis between L’s legs where he couldn’t kick him. L kept writhing and twisting his hips, pulling his knees up to try to wedge a foot under Light’s stomach. He was shamelessly hard. It didn’t come as a surprise.

Light had had enough. He let go of L without warning and darted down his body, getting between his legs and panting against his hard cock. L quivered and moaned as if he’d won.

“You fucking wish,” Light growled, and swallowed him down.

It was the most brutal blowjob Light had ever given. He pinched bruises into the backs of L’s thighs, shoved his legs up to his chest and pinned them while L squirmed. His mouth worked furiously, trying to suck L hollow. L cried out as if from being hit, and Light shoved his own hips against the mattress in time to the stream of _ah ah ah_ s.

L’s hand twisted in Light’s hair. Light pulled off, a thick string of drool connecting his chin and the dick he’d been sucking, and shot a look of pure murder up L’s heaving body. He pushed himself up onto one hand, defying the pressure L was exerting on his head, and gave a sharp slap to the base of his cock. L’s body tensed up, and Light thought for a moment he was going to shoot all over himself.

The moment passed. L sank back down, shuddering, and Light worked him back up with long licks over his balls and the vein running along his shaft. When he resumed sucking L with intent, he knew it wouldn’t be long. First L’s stomach and then his legs began to shake, and Light’s mouth plunged up and down until he got the satisfaction of L crying in what sounded like shock and coming in spurts down Light’s throat.

Light kept sucking and L kept trembling while the orgasm receded. When it was done, L tried to draw his limbs into himself like a spider. Light caught him and tugged his legs flat. He gave a last lick to the tip of L’s cock to hear him moan from over-sensitivity, and shuffled to his knees.

His back was twisted like a pretzel. This must be how L felt all the time. He unkinked it with a couple of audible clicks while he contemplated L’s splayed body. The slaps to L’s face had coloured beautifully, hand-prints layered on hand-prints. Light liked them even better than the purpling bruise on L’s other cheek. A sheen of sweat had sprung up that not even the tennis match had managed to provoke.

Light left him for a moment to get the lubricant. He hissed from cold as he wrapped a slick hand around himself and pumped a few times. L’s gaze was heavy upon him; he chewed on his thumb like it was a substitute for the itch he really wanted to scratch. Light crawled over him and left a trail up one thigh with the wet tip of his cock.

He flipped L over, got him on his hands and knees and pushed in as rough as he dared. L moaned piteously as he was invaded. Light might almost have thought he wasn’t enjoying it, if not for the way his spent dick twitched in Light’s hands.

Light buried himself fully, gave L a moment to get used to the feeling, pulled back and slammed back in. L whined and Light did it again. He felt savage. It was turning him on so much his teeth ached. He took a handful of ink-black hair, pushed L’s face into the sheets and pounded a merciless rhythm into him. Bent over L’s body, L’s moans vibrating through him, Light was sure there was no world outside of this building, this bed.

Hypnotised by the thumping of his own hips, Light still should have seen it coming when L socked an elbow straight into his gut.

Pain took him over. It forced him to curl inward and twitch and gasp for oxygen that wouldn’t come. When his windpipe unclenched, the breath he took was like swallowing a sword.

L reared up onto his knees as if trying to escape, except that he was still grinding for dear life on Light’s erection. Light rocked upwards and wrestled him into his arms, holding the thrashing body while it bucked on Light’s cock like a madman. He got one arm crowbarred around L’s chest and used his other hand to cup between L’s legs, unsurprised to find him hard again and leaking. Light squeezed, trying to hurt. L’s scream was euphoric. Light nearly came from it.

L sobbed when Light took his hand away. He was tiring, or just too far gone. His attempts to struggle out of Light’s grip were easily parried. Light caught him under the chin, forcing the long white neck back, inhaling his damp hair. He thumbed over L’s rabbit-quick pulse, even wilder than Light’s snapping hips.

He drew his hand back and slapped L’s face one more time.

L jackknifed. Light nearly lost his grip on him. L let out a choked cry and Light thought he must be on the edge. Then he felt L spasming and realised that he’d gone over and was coming in stripes on the bed sheets. Light thumped into L wildly, faster and faster, surging towards a car crash. His orgasm hit him like a punch.

* * *

 

Breathing was impossible in the aftermath. So was moving. Light wasn’t sure how he was doing either, but somehow he and L were slumped in a pile of limbs and neither of them had asphyxiated.

Light’s entire body throbbed with bruises. He was going to hear a lot of concern from the task force about his and L’s fist-fights getting out of hand.

“Next time we do this, I’m blindfolding you,” he mumbled.

“I still won’t miss,” L said indistinctly into a pillow.

L’s bony frame was digging into Light in several places. He was too exhausted to do anything about it. He gazed up at the ceiling instead. “Maybe I’ll tie you up, then.”

“Only if I agree to it.”

“I didn’t agree to be hit.”

“Mmmm.” L stretched, and offered no further comment. Light breathed him in, clean sweat and the earthy smell of his hair.

“I suppose you’re recalculating my Kira percentage.” He wasn’t alarmed at the thought, although he knew he should be. After sex with L was the one time his mind was calm.

L turned his head on the pillow and opened one fathomless eye. “Always, Light-kun.”

 


End file.
